


Spark of Attraction

by sablenight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Consensual Sex, Face-Fucking, Gay Male Character, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablenight/pseuds/sablenight
Summary: 18-year-old Leo decides to get off his ass and do something productive with his Summer - volunteering at Professor Willow's Pokémon Research lab. He is assigned to help out with Team Instinct, led by the handsome and easygoing Spark, who immediately catches his eye. When Spark offers to take him to a remote field for some fieldwork, Leo sees it as an opportunity to prove himself to Spark - but he couldn't possibly have predicted what would happen on that excursion.
Relationships: Spark (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Spark (Pokemon)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Spark of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for clicking on my story!
> 
> This was originally going to be the first part of a short series, but now I'm unsure about whether I want to expand the story or keep it to just this piece. If you like this story, be sure to leave a comment and let me know so I can decide whether to make more!
> 
> Also, I haven't had the chance to edit this, so apologies for any slight grammar or spelling mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

The summer after I turned eighteen, I felt like I should do something with my life, so I signed up to volunteer with the research of Professor Willow. Willow was a well-known figure around town – a kind and amicable middle-aged man, a bit of a silver fox, with his messy grey hair and handsome, angular face. He was a researcher of Pokémon habitats, and was regularly spotted poking around in forests, fields, and rivers, never without his trusty lab coat. As someone who was always deeply interested in researching Pokémon, I could think of no better summer job, even if it was unpaid.  
  
I took a deep breath and steeled myself as I entered Professor Willow’s lab. The receptionist, with a polite smile, passed my message on to the professor, and he appeared through a set of double doors soon after.  
  
“So, you want to help out, is that right?” asked Willow pleasantly as I introduced myself.  
  
“Yes, that’s right, sir – if you’ll have me,” I said rigidly. The professor laughed heartily.  
  
“Sir? No need for all that formality,” he reassured me. “It just gets in the way of things, I think. Of course, we’d be happy to have you – the more the merrier.”  
  
I smiled widely.  
  
“Thank you, sir!” I gushed. “I-I mean… thank you!”  
  
Professor Willow took out a tablet device from his back pocket and tapped at the screen for a few seconds.  
  
“It looks like we have an opening for a research assistant in one of our three research teams – Team Instinct. How does that sound to you?”  
  
“Team Instinct?” I asked.  
  
“Indeed. We have three research groups here – Team Mystic, Team Valor, and Team Instinct. Of the three, Instinct currently has the fewest members, so I think your help would be put to best use there.”  
  
“What does Team Instinct study?”  
  
“Pokémon Eggs, mostly. The aim of Team Instinct’s research is to investigate the link between the Pokémon hatching process and the natural intuition of Pokémon.”  
  
“That sounds interesting,” I said contemplatively. “I’m excited to start!”  
  
“Good, then I’ll introduce you to Spark,” nodded the Professor approvingly. “He’s the leader of Team Instinct, you see. If you’ll just come with me, I’ll take you to their base.”  
  
Professor Willow led me through the halls of his laboratory, past many rooms with glowing lights, the sounds of whirring machinery, and all sorts of other activity. At one point, passing a red door that bore the words ‘TEAM VALOR’, the sounds of a fierce Pokémon battle erupted into the hall.  
  
“Yes, Typhlosion!” cried a woman’s voice encouragingly. “Your Fire Blast is getting even stronger!”  
  
“Typhlosion?” I gasped. Professor Willow gave a bemused chuckle.  
  
“That was Candela you heard – the leader of Team Valor. Her research focuses on Pokémon’s strength.”  
  
We continued through the labyrinthine corridors of the laboratory until we passed another coloured door – this one deep blue, with the name ‘TEAM MYSTIC’ emblazoned on it. A calculated voice emanated from behind the closed door.  
  
“Write this down, please. The energy released through evolution with a stone is significantly lower than the energy released through level-up evolutions. One possible explanation for this phenomenon is…”  
  
“That’s Team Mystic,” explained Willow. “Their leader is Blanche. They conduct research into Pokémon evolution.”  
  
All three of the research groups were involved in interesting research, I thought. It was lucky that I had been assigned a group to help out with – if I had been given a choice, it would have been a very difficult one.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the bright yellow door with ‘TEAM INSTINCT’ adorned upon it. Unlike the previous two rooms, there was no sound coming from this room – just dead silence.  
  
“Here we are,” said Willow, opening the door and beckoning me inside. I stepped inside excitedly.  
  
The Team Instinct base was… more like a clubhouse than a research facility.  
  
The walls were a soft butter-yellow, the floor made up of blue tile. Comfortable-looking orange plush sofas and chairs were scattered around the room, with ‘researchers’ sitting around reading magazines, chatting, and drinking sodas.  
  
“This is Team Instinct’s base?” I asked, failing to hide my slight sense of disappointment.  
  
“It sure is,” said Willow. “But it doesn’t look like Spark is here. He must be in the back room.”  
  
With that, Willow cupped his mouth with his hands and called out:  
  
“Spark!”  
  
A clatter came from beyond the back wall of the base. A young, laidback voice called back:  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Come here for a moment, would you? We have a new recruit.”  
  
“Oh, sure thing!”  
  
There was a further clatter, and then Spark appeared from a door in the corner of the room, catching me off guard. I hadn’t expected him to be so… handsome.  
  
Easily standing above six foot, Spark boasted a lean, slightly muscular frame and tousled blonde hair, which combined with his ice-blue eyes and his killer smile, made me weak at the knees. It was as though all my confidence had been knocked out of me.  
  
As Spark sized me up, I couldn’t help but feel somewhat self-conscious. It wasn’t that I was particularly unattractive – I always saw myself as pretty much average. Average body, average face, average everything. Some people found me cute, with my mess of brown hair and freckled face, but I wasn’t anything to write home about.  
  
“Well, who do we have here?” Spark asked good-naturedly, extending a hand which I shook tentatively. “Nice to have you on the team, pal. The name’s Spark. And you are?”  
  
“Leo.”  
  
I managed to force out that single-word response while butterflies swirled around in my stomach. I could only hope that my infatuation wasn’t too visually obvious.  
  
“It looks like Leo here wasn’t expecting things to be quite so… relaxed around here,” observed Willow. Spark laughed.  
  
“Haha – yeah, when your research is based on Pokémon hatching, there’s a lot of waiting around involved, I’m afraid. That being said, I’m supposed to being going out into the field this afternoon to collect some readings for the professor – do you wanna come with, Leo? I can show you the ropes?”  
  
I nodded nervously. Professor Willow gave me a quizzical look – perhaps he had picked up on how much my disposition had changed since Spark entered the room. Spark didn’t seem to notice, at least.  
  
“Awesome! I’ll go and pack some extra supplies for you, in that case, and then we can get going. Until then, help yourself to a soda from the mini-fridge.”  
  
Professor Willow excused himself and went back to his own work while I waited agitatedly for Spark to return. I knew I had to keep it together more when I was in Spark’s company – especially since he was technically my boss for the Summer. He’d caught me by surprise, that was all. Eventually, I would get used to it and regain control over myself.  
  
Before long, Spark returned from the back room with two backpacks. He handed me one.  
  
“Ready to go, newbie?” he asked.  
  
“Y-yeah, sure,” I replied, trying – and failing – to match his nonchalance.  
  
We set off across town, in the direction of a field that supposedly sported a magnetic field related to Pokémon evolution. As we walked, Spark made idle chit-chat, asking me about my life, my interests, why I decided to volunteer at Willow’s lab, and more. I managed to navigate his questioning, despite part of me overthinking every question and desperately trying to make a good impression.  
  
Eventually, we left the urban landscape behind and made it to our destination – I field I had walked past a few times before, but never really explored. It was a craggy, rough grassland with small ponds teeming with Tympole, patches of tall, wild grass growing all over the place, and large rock formations which needed to be climbed over.  
  
“We need to go a bit further in before we can take a magnetic field reading,” said Spark. “Follow me. If you have any trouble with the terrain, just let me know. There’s no rush.”  
  
I nodded dutifully. This was my chance to prove myself to Spark, and make a solid first impression.  
  
Spark went on ahead, clambering up a rocky ledge with practiced ease. I couldn’t help but notice his athleticism – his toned body on full display as he strained to climb. He was like a dream…  
  
“Are you coming, Leo?” he asked from atop the ledge.  
  
“Y-yeah! Of course!” I answered quickly, snapping back to reality. I bounded forward and followed Spark, make sure to place my feet in the same places he did. It wasn’t anywhere near as easy as Spark had made it seem, but I managed to haul myself up.  
  
“Nice job,” Spark encouraged. “Let’s keep going.”  
  
With careful footing, we continued to scramble across the rocky field until we found ourselves in a clearing in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by wild grass.  
“This should be perfect,” said Spark cheerily. He slid his rucksack off and started rummaging in it. I found a large enough rock to sit on and observed with keen interest as he removed a compact device from the bag. He delicately turned a dial on top of the device until it made a prolonged beep, then stretched out his left arm to hold the device as high in the air as he could possibly manage. His shirt pitched up, revealing just a sliver of his torso – his abs and the tantalising ‘V’ that travelled down towards his…  
  
He held that position for what felt like eternity – I watched, transfixed, as his athletic body swelled like an Adonis statue and his handsome face focused on the meter. I felt myself blush deep crimson as I stared at the unaware Spark, but I didn’t even care.  
  
“All done,” Spark said, lowering his arm and turning towards me. He stopped when he saw my flushed face and my captivated expression.  
  
Without a word, Spark knelt down, placed the meter back in his rucksack, and crossed over to where I sat. The embarrassment of being caught was only just setting in.  
  
“Leo…” Spark looked at me searchingly, with the slightest flicker of his heart-melting smile. “Are you… in to me?”  
  
I sat there, frozen to the spot. Try as I might, I couldn’t muster up the strength to say anything. After a lengthy, painful silence, my body moved almost independent of my brain, and I gave a tiny, sheepish nod.  
  
Spark’s subtle smile broke out into a wide grin. He laughed.  
  
“Hah! Why didn’t you say so sooner? Do you wanna fool around?”  
  
As he spoke, Spark started to rub his crotch through his tight pants. A very distinct outline was forming rapidly, snaking down his pant leg, and flinching just slightly as he traced the length with his fingers.  
  
My mouth dropped open. I stared, bug-eyed, at the bulge, then at Spark’s easy-going face. There was no sign of ridicule or insincerity there – he looked completely earnest in his desire to ‘fool around’, as he called it. I had never met someone quite so casual about sexuality – it took me aback.  
  
“Really?” I asked hoarsely.  
  
“Yeah, man – I’m always down to get my dick sucked,” said Spark unceremoniously.  
  
I reached out cautiously and ran my hesitant fingers over Spark’s bulge. It throbbed slightly at my touch, and Spark gave a low moan.  
  
He was serious – he was actually okay with going through with this. I couldn’t believe my luck – my dick was coming to life as I savoured this moment, feeling the dick of this impossibly hot guy through his pants.  
  
I applied more pressure, gripping Spark’s bulge instead of brushing it. It was decently long and pretty thick, too – I was thoroughly impressed. My salivary glands were full of anticipation, too – I was almost drooling as I rubbed the outline of Spark’s cock.  
  
“Why don’t you take it out?” suggested Spark. In a state of speechless delirium, I complied with his instruction, eagerly pulling his pants down and setting Spark’s dick free. It was just as long and thick as it has seemed, if not more – about eight inches long by five inches wide. The shaft stood straight out, hard as a post, perpendicular to his upright body, with a pale pink mushroom head. Spark spread his knees slightly and made his dick throb up and down, enticingly, as I absorbed the sight before me. Blonde curls of pubic hair crowned his beautiful dick – that beautiful, pulsing dick that I couldn’t wait to get my lips around.  
  
Spark asked seductively:  
  
“Heh… do you like what you see?”  
  
As I took hold of his rod, I nodded with joyful excitement. To Spark, I must have looked like my wildest dreams had come true.  
  
“Why don’t you show me, then?” Spark challenged.  
  
I leaned forward and planted a kiss on the very tip of Spark’s dick. His body rocked forward.  
  
“Oh!!” he cried out. “Damn, that felt good! Do that again!”  
  
Feeling accomplished, I smooched his cock-head again, my lips lingering on the sensitive area for a second longer. Spark’s dick throbbed in my hand.  
  
“Fuck…!”  
  
I swirled my tongue around the mushroom tip, making exaggerated slurping noises as saliva filled my mouth, as I spiritedly jerked off the rest of his shaft. My other hand reached behind Spark and felt his supple ass, then wandered along to his balls, fondling them gently as I continued to pleasure his shaft. Before long, Spark was thrusting his hips in time with my swirling movements, his dick poking around at my mouth in an attempt to gain access. Picking up on his non-verbal messages, I opened my mouth wide and accepted Spark’s member into my mouth.  
  
My lips clamped around Spark’s dick like a vice as it got coated in copious amounts of saliva. Spark slowly slid his wet dick out of my mouth until only the tip remained, then pushed forward again as I kept my lips in place.  
  
“Aaaah…” he sighed contentedly as his cock invaded the tight entrance. He did the same again, this time placing a hand against the back of my head to position me. “Yeahhhh…”  
  
Spark’s gratified moans made my dick rise up to full mast, still trapped inside my pants. It felt so good to be pleasuring him, to be the cause of those wonderful noises. I felt like the slightest touch to my dick would make me cum then and there, so I resisted the overwhelming temptation to fondle myself.  
  
Spark looked down at me and offered me another winning smile.  
  
“I wanna face-fuck you… is that okay?”  
  
My lips still firmly locked around his dick, I enthusiastically signalled my agreement with a series of nods. Spark clasped his hands behind my head and thrust forward powerfully, lodging more of his dick into my mouth. He stopped just as he hit the back of my throat, pulled back, and thrust in again, with almost godlike control of exactly how much of his shaft he was burying inside me. Over time, his propulsions became faster, more forceful, and more frenzied, and my throat slowly opened up to accept more and more of his tool. Spark continued to moan and swear under his breath.  
  
“Yeah… fuck, yeah, oh, fuck… mmmm shiiiiit…”  
  
Before long, Spark was driving his whole dick into my mouth at a frantic pace, losing sight of himself as he held my head against him so that I was face-to-face with his pubes. I spluttered and focused on breathing through my nose as Spark’s snake attacked my throat relentlessly, Spark belting out groans and screams like a man possessed.  
  
“Graaaaaaaahhhh! I – I’m gonna – cum!”  
  
Spark retracted his head from my throat just in time for spurts of cum to erupt from his trembling dick, exploding all over the walls of my mouth, coating my tongue, and sliding down my throat. The feeling of Spark releasing his seed into my mouth was enough to drive me to climax even without touching myself – my cum drenched my pants as I shook Spark’s dick and lapped up the last drops of seed from him. Spark’s cum was thick, pearly-white, and faintly sweet.  
  
“Fucking hell…” Spark muttered. “Sorry if I got a bit carried away there. That was… one of the best blowjobs I’ve ever had.”  
  
Spark tucked his beautiful dick away in his pants again. It was only then that he noticed the wet patch that had formed at my groin. He scoffed.  
  
“Oh damn, looks like you had fun too,” he said lightly. “I’ve got some spare cargo shorts in my rucksack for just this kind of emergency - you can use them for now. You should go home and get changed, then head back to the lab and we can get back to work. Got that?”  
  



End file.
